Scamander Snores
by LoreleiLee500
Summary: Tina is trying to sleep but someone is keeping her awake with his snoring.


The clock downstairs rang 2:30 am as Tina flipped over in bed for what felt like the 500th time. After a very long day at work, full of dangerous raids on Grindwald supporters, she had been eager to climb into bed. There were only one problem. Her husband had started snoring just as she had been drifting off 3 hours earlier and had not stopped since. Tina turned in bed to look at the Newt's sleeping form sprawled across more than his half of the bed. His mouth was wide open letting out loud rumbles and his cheek was resting in a pool of drool. Tina might have laughed if she hadn't been so exhausted she wanted to cry. She had tried everything short of shaking him until he woke to stop the snoring. He just seemed so comfortable after what was a long day for him too that she couldn't bring herself to actually wake him.

Sighing, she stared at the ceiling contemplating moving to another room to finally get some sleep. She hated even considering it. It felt like she and Newt were rarely sleeping in the same bed at night. Between his guests lecturing and studying beasts in their habitats, and her work assignments across Europe for the war, it seemed the couple was apart more often than they were together. Tina ran her hand through her husband's hair hoping the gentle gesture might rouse him, but he only seemed to snore louder. She wasn't surprised since Newt was the heaviest sleeper she had ever known, but it was still frustrating. A few minutes later she kissed her husband on the cheek and walked out of the room. Tina climbed the flight of stairs at the end of the hall. Situated at the top of the house was small attic room that doubled as a place for storage and the extra bed the family had for guests. Within 5 minutes of lying down, she was asleep.

* * *

Newt was unsure of what exactly woke him, but when he reached over toward Tina he found her side of the bed empty. Sitting up quickly he scanned the room to make sure he wasn't imagining things. He looked toward their bathroom but the light was off. Newt sat quietly in his bed listening for the sound of her moving around the house, but all he heard was the ticking of the clock down the hall. Grabbing his watch, he saw that it was a little past 4 in the morning. Slightly alarmed Newt pulled on his socks to go search for her. He was the one that often disappeared during the night struck by the inspiration for a new potion or checking on everyone in the case. Tina needed at least 6 hours of sleep to function anywhere close to normal.

Now that the children were past the toddler stage, they usually slept through the night, but he checked both of their rooms just in case. Finding her in neither he walked downstairs expecting her to be on the couch snoozing or at her desk doing paperwork for her job. He was starting to get a little worried but didn't want to overreact. She wasn't in the kitchen, sitting room, or cellar. Running his hands though his hair Newt looked around at a loss.

Struck with an idea he bolted back upstairs to the bedroom and grabbed his case off the chair. One of the beasts must have been making a noise during the night that Tina went to investigate. Walking down into the case Newt had to light his wand. If Tina was here why where all the lights still off? He got as far as his workshop before he ran into Dougal. The demiguise just shook his head when asked if Tina had been there tonight. Newt took a deep breath trying to clear his mind. Getting anxious wouldn't help him find Tina although he was really starting to worry. The house had every protection spell known to wizard, but in Tina's line of work there were dangerous people out looking for her.

Newt suddenly remembered there was one room in the house he had failed to check. Heart in his throat he ran down the hall to the attic stairs. If she wasn't up there he really didn't know where to look. When he saw flung open the door and saw his wife curled up in the bed, he let out a shaky breath of relief. Fairly annoyed, Newt climbed into bed with Tina, wrapping her tightly in his arms. She stirred and snuggled in closer. "Hey there." She whispered quietly. When he didn't answer for over a minute she knew she was in trouble.

She turned in his arms to face him able to see the scowl on his forehead even in the dark. She gave him a quick kiss to try and ease the tension, but he didn't seem interested. "I didn't know where you were, Tina. I was worried something horrible had happened." Newt said softly. Tina pulled her husband close tucking her head under his chin. "I know." She replied cringing. "I really should have left a note but I was so tired I didn't even think about it."

"Why did you even come up here?" Newt asked.

"A certain husband of mine was snoring making it impossible for me to sleep." Tina said mischievously.

"You could have woke me up. You didn't need to come up here."

"You seemed so comfortable and I know you had a long day with the 2 moocalfs that were born. You needed the rest as much as I did. Although," Tina said pulling back and giving Newt a smirk. "I do remember telling you to take some of the decongesting potion after supper when you were blowing your nose."

"Oh right." He paused. "You know how this time of year the hay is blooming in the case and makes my nose all crazy."

"I am very well aware as it is the only time of year you snore, but taking the potion before bed would remedy that very nicely." His wife replied.

Newt started to look guilty. "Sorry. It just completely slipped my mind. I promise I'll take it tomorrow. I didn't mean for you to lose any sleep. I know that work has been difficult this year, and then, you come home and have to take care of me and the kids. The last thing I wanted was to..."

"Newt," she cut him off gently before he rambled off into eternity. "It's fine, really. Let's not talk about it anymore. It will be time to wake up far too soon. Let's just get some rest."

"The sounds like a lovely idea." He said pulling her closer.

"But Newt?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me fall asleep first so that I don't hear your snoring." Her muffled voice said against his chest.

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Scamander." He replied with a chuckle.


End file.
